1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a mounting structure of a semiconductor package and a plasma display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Whereas the size of a semiconductor package has gradually decreased, a degree of integration has increased. As performance of a semiconductor chip improves, the shape of the semiconductor package varies in diverse ways. A conventional chip on film (COF) semiconductor package is a package in which at least one semiconductor chip is mounted on a film type flexible substrate on which a signal wiring is formed. The COF semiconductor package is flexible so as to have a bent shape, has a simple structure without a printed circuit board (PCB), can be manufactured to be light and slim at a low cost, and is suitable for making a fine pitch between leads. Accordingly, the COF semiconductor package has been widely used due to the above advantages.
As an example, the COF semiconductor package may be applied to a plasma display device. In general, the plasma display device is a display device for forming a predetermined image by using gas discharge. For example, the plasma display device has a display panel as an image display unit. The display panel includes a plurality of display cells arranged in a matrix pattern and a plurality of discharge electrodes generating discharge in each of the display cells. The COF semiconductor package may be interposed between the display panel and a circuit substrate as a signal generation source to convert a drive signal and transfer signals.